The Ultimate Sirenix Master
by Aquaprincess3
Summary: When Peter meets the shy new girl Caitlin at Midtown High, the sparks of attraction immediately start flying, but what Peter or the ultimate Spidey team don't know is that Caitlin has a few magical secrets hidden up her sleeves, and that both the whole ultimate team and the city of New York are going to be in for a few huge shocking magical revelations.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**Since Fanfiction won't let me do a 3 way crossover officially, I decided to make the main 2 Ultimate Spiderman and Winx Club. **_

_**The other one is Pokemon. (hence the title.) and before I forget Caitlin's Pokemon team is based on my team in my Pokemon X. Well enjoy ^_^ **_

Normal POV

Mr. Hartford's usually noisy 1st period homeroom suddenly became silent as principle Coulson walked in.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt," Coulson said firmly. "but if I could have everybody's attention please, I'd like to introduce a new student who will also be joining your class."

Whispers filled the room as principle Coulson walked over and opened the classroom door gesturing someone in.

When she walked in and stood in front of the entire class, everyone couldn't help but stare, (specifically the boys.)

She was sixteen, medium height, her dark navy knit beanie, black Tweety bird graphic tee that said rocker chick, a pair of dark navy damaged skinny jeans and a pair of black boots showed off her clear light peachy skin and well slim figure extremely well.

"I'd like to introduce; Ms Caitlin Mason," Coulson said "she's moved here all the way from Florida, so please help her feel welcome."

All Caitlin managed to do was push back some of her long wavy platinum blonde hair out of her face and give a small smile.

Mr. Hartford got up from his desk, and walked over and stood by principle Coulson.

"You can take a desk by Mr. Parker over there Ms Mason." Mr. Hartford said, pointing to an empty desk that was next to a boy with brown hair.

With a nod, the new student walked over to and sat down at her directed seat.

Principle Coulson handed a sheet of paper to Mr. Hartford, gave the class a "you may continue on." then left the classroom.

After reading the sheet of paper that principle Coulson gave him, Mr. Hartford cleared his throat, demanding nicely for his class's attention.

"Well moving on then, everyone will quietly continue with their independent studying until the bell rings." Mr. Hartford said, before sitting back down at his desk.

As the students went back to doing their own thing, Caitlin just sat at her desk looking and feeling rather nervous.

"No, this is supposed to be a fresh start," Caitlin chided herself. "don't lose control, don't lose control!"

Caitlin quickly unzipped her backpack, where she got out her Ipod, artist notebook, and a pack of drawing pencil's.

Quickly putting in her earphones, and picking; _Animal by Ke$ha_,Caitlin began to draw.

With every music lyric and drawing movement, Caitlin felt herself finally begin to relax.

As she continued to draw, Caitlin suddenly felt herself become startled when she felt someone lightly tap on her shoulder.

When she looked up from her notebook, Caitlin saw that the person who tapped her shoulder was the boy sitting in the next desk to hers, and he was politely gesturing her to take out an earphone.

"Yes?" Caitlin whispered.

"Hi, my name's Peter Parker. " the boy smiled, holding out his hand.

"Hey," she whispered, taking his hand, lightly shaking it. "Caitlin Mason."

Even though she was wearing black and blue stripped knitted fingerless gloves, Caitlin could feel how warm and strong his hand felt in hers. She felt her cheeks burn with pink.

When they quickly let go of each other's hand, Peter spotted Caitlin's drawing.

"Nice skills," he said. "isn't that a Gyarados?"

"Thanks," Caitlin blushed. "and yeah it is, I can't believe you caught that."

"Well, when I was a kid I used to watch Pokemon and collect the cards." Peter chuckled.

"Unfortunately, it's still got me really hooked," Caitlin laughed lightly then joked. "there's just something extremely interesting and addictive about wanting to catch em all."

Caitlin felt extremely relieved and happy as Peter laughed at her joke.

"So, what part of Florida are you from?" Peter asked.

Caitlin was just about to answer, but got interrupted by the bell.

Quickly putting her stuff back into her bag, Caitlin quickly got out of her seat and walked out of homeroom.

When she entered the hallway, Caitlin heard Peter call for her to wait. She instantly stopped as he caught up to her.

"Hey," Peter smiled. "what's your next period, maybe I can walk you there?"

"Sure, I'd like that, thanks." Caitlin smiled.

After quickly unzipping her backpack, Caitlin got out and handed her class schedule to him.

"Ah, looks like we're in luck," Peter smiled, looking at the class schedule. "we're in the same calculus class, and it's just down the hall."

"Wow, that is lucky." Caitlin smiled back.

Handing back her class schedule, Caitlin and Peter headed for their next class together.

When they walked into calculus, Peter lead Caitlin to Mrs. Keene's desk.

"Mrs. Keene?" Peter asked politely.

The kind middle aged calculus teacher pulled her attention from her computer to look at him.

"Yes, Mr. Parker," Mrs. Keene said, looking at Peter then turning her attention to Caitlin. "who is this?"

"Caitlin Mason," Caitlin answered nervously "I'm the new transfer student."

"Ah yes, I just finished reading the email that principle Coulson just sent me about you." Mrs. Keene smiled.

Caitlin swallowed hard, but gave a small smile.

"Well, Ms Mason, I expect Mr. Parker to show you where everything is." Mrs. Keene smiled.

Peter gave a smile and a nod before leading Caitlin to a desk that was right next to his.

"Here, I'll go grab a text book for you." Peter said, as Caitlin sat down.

"You really don't have to Peter!" Caitlin said quickly.

Peter just waved her off.

"Don't worry, it's cool," he said, then smiled. "besides I want to."

Again Caitlin felt her cheeks burn a bright pink as Peter walked over, grabbed a textbook, and came back and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Caitlin said.

Peter smiled and sat down right as the bell rang.

Mrs. Keene got up from her desk and stood in front of the class.

"Alright, we will be going over Ch 6," Mrs. Keene explained. "so get out pencils and paper people, we're taking notes today."

Even though half of the class groaned in protest, the whole class did what they were told.

Within the next 10 minutes Mrs. Keene had everybody coping down problems and solutions, (well almost everybody.)

"Ugh, why does calculus have to be so freaking hard to follow!" Caitlin thought irritably, erasing a mistake.

After three more minutes of attempting to follow, Caitlin gave up.

"_Aw screw it, who needs calculus anyway!" _

Carefully putting her pencil down without Mrs. Keene noticing, Caitlin turned her attention to the huge classroom window next to her desk, when she saw that it was a clear gorgeous day outside, Caitlin suddenly felt small part of her back start to itch and burn.

"No, I cant lose control, not here, not now!" Caitlin thought irritably, clenching her teeth and fists in pain.

Caitlin knew exactly the reason why her back was burning and itching, she felt their burning desire to spread out and flutter outside in the warm sunlight.

Even though she really wanted to, Caitlin knew exactly how bad it would be if the entire school found out at least one of her magical secrets.

She found herself being snapped out of her world, when she felt Peter tap her shoulder again.

"Hey, you okay?" He whispered.

She swallowed the pain, as she gave him a smile.

"Yeah, just really hate calculus," Caitlin whispered. "and being cooped up."

Peter gave her a smile back and went back to his note taking.

Instead of turning back to the window, Caitlin began to draw on the back of the paper she was supposed to be taking notes.

When the bell finally rang, Caitlin had drawn a picture of herself as a mermaid swimming along a Dewgong and a Starmie.

Carefully putting her stuff back into her backpack, Caitlin quickly got up from her desk and headed out of the classroom.

As she walked onto the hallway, again Caitlin heard Peter call out for her to wait, and again she waited for him.

"Hey, are all people from Florida this fast." Peter joked, finally catching up.

"Sorry," Caitlin laughed nervously, readjusting her backpack strap. "it's just being in a totally new atmosphere and meeting new people isn't really my thing."

Peter just waved her off again.

"It's fine," He smiled. "hey, why don't you join me and my friends for lunch."

"Umm, I'd really like to," Caitlin smiled nervously. "but wouldn't your friends mind?"

"Nah, they'd love it." Peter said

"Then I'd love too." Caitlin smiled.

"Cool, I'll come get you after class," Peter smiled. "okay."

"Sure," Caitlin said "um by the way you wouldn't happen to know where Mrs. Henderson's art room is?"

"Yeah," Peter said. "just down the hallway and take a left."

"Thanks Peter," Caitlin smiled gratefully. "and see you after class."

"Yeah see you after class." Peter said.

Giving each other a smile, both Caitlin and Peter headed towards the separate classes.

_**Well that's the end for this Ch hoped you enjoyed it, extremely sorry if it sucks or is confusing, I wanted to make it longer but by the time I got half way through I already had 9 pages, so I just decided to end it here. **_

_**Remember to read and review.**_

_**Aquaprincess3 signing out ;) **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Normal POV

When she entered Mrs. Henderson's art class, Caitlin felt all her nervous and anxious feelings immediately get replaced with confidence and a sense of belonging as she saw all the art supplies and painting canvases.

"Now this is way better," Caitlin thought happily. "I'll take art over math any day."

Looking around the classroom, Caitlin spotted Mrs. Henderson sitting at her desk.

Mrs. Henderson looked to be about in her beginning 30's, her dark brunette hair was in a messy bun, was wearing an orange painting smock over a Aero Smith tee and a pair of ratty old jeans.

Even though she felt her social anxiety kick in, Caitlin walked over and politely asked for the art teachers attention.

"Yes, can I help you?" Mrs. Henderson smiled kindly.

"Hi, umm I'm the new transfer student." Caitlin said nervously.

"Ah, you must be Caitlin," Mrs. Henderson smiled. "I read the email that the principle just sent me."

Caitlin just gave a nervous nod.

Mrs. Henderson got up from her desk, walked over and stood in front of Caitlin.

For some odd reason, as she looked Mrs. Henderson's, Caitlin couldn't help but feel like she was looking at her own mother.

Other than their same age, Mrs. Henderson's facial features and eyes happened to look almost identical to her mom's.

"_I must be hallucinating, there's no way mom could have an identical twin, that's just freaking crazy!" _

Caitlin felt herself brought back to reality as soon as Mrs. Henderson started to speak.

"Well, I'll just give you a quick view of my classroom rules; 1.) You can sit anywhere in the room as long as you don't disrupt anyone or the entire class. 2.) You can listen to music while you're working, or need to use it for inspiration, all I ask is that you don't use it to block me out during a lesson, and 3.) I don't expect perfection, but I do expect an 100% participation in this class."

Caitlin gave an eager nod.

"Great, now I'm going to give you an assignment that I give to everyone on the first day, I want you to draw or paint that describes who you are, okay." Mrs. Henderson smiled.

"Yeah I can do that." Caitlin nodded.

Caitlin turned around, walked over and sat down at table bench near a window right as the classroom finally filled and the bell had rang.

* * *

When Peter walked into English, he instantly spotted four of his friends; Luke, Ava, Danny, and Sam sitting at their desks.

"Hey guys." he greeted, taking his own desk.

"Hey" they all said in unison.

"Umm, would you guys mind if a new friend came and sat with us at lunch?" Peter asked.

Even though he knew how nervous his friends felt about bringing new people into their group, (for good reasons.) but Peter couldn't help but hope that they would make this one acceptation.

Apparently hope works over all.

"It's cool with me." (Luke.)

Ava just gave an okay shrug.

"It would be an honor to bring another into our fold." (Danny.)

"Whatever." (Sam.)

"Cool, thanks you guys." Peter said, beamed with a smile.

As the bell rang for class to begin, Peter couldn't help but let a certain new girl enter his mind for the entire class period.

* * *

Caitlin had just added the finishing touches of her drawing when the lunch bell rang.

As she looked at her art assignment, Caitlin couldn't help but feel pleased with herself.

The drawing was a picture of a girl walking down a sidewalk wearing a black hoodie over her head, headphones, and mask over her face.

The nicely cursive title read; _The Hidden Girl. _

Carefully ripping it out of her sketch book, Caitlin got up from her desk with her assignment, and walked over to Mrs. Henderson.

"Here you go Mrs. Henderson." Caitlin said, handing the drawing to her.

"Caitlin, this is seriously some amazing work!" Mrs. Henderson said amazed, looking at the drawing.

"T-thank you." Caitlin said nervously, blushing with embarrassment.

"You've got some really amazing talent." Mrs. Henderson praised with a smile.

"Thanks." Caitlin smiled, still blushing.

"Oh, before I forget," Mrs. Henderson said, grabbing something from her desk. "Here you go."

The kind art teacher handed Caitlin three different colored sheets of paper.

Caitlin looked at them with confusion.

"They're just something's I need you and you're parents to go over and sign so I can understand what I'm going to expect from you and what you want from this class, just get them signed and turned in by the end of this week, alright."

Caitlin nodded.

Quickly walking back to her seat, Caitlin gathered up all her stuff and put it all into her backpack and walked out of the art room.

* * *

As soon as the lunch bell rang, Peter quickly gathered up his stuff, told the others he'd catch up with them at the cafeteria soon, and walked out of English quickly with his friends giving each other confused looks.

When he turned to the left corner that lead to Mrs. Henderson's classroom, Peter bristled with anger at what he saw.

Caitlin was leaned up against the wall, looking rather nervous, as Cody Larson had both of his hands pressed against the wall, his arms blocking any chance for her to get away, and giving her an overly cocky sultry smile.

Even though Peter knew he could take Cody down easily despite the fact that Cody was the best defensive tackler their football team had. It was the consequences that was stopping him. Specifically one certain consequence.

Peter knew exactly how furious Nick Fury would be with him if he used his special strength's on someone other than a super villain. *(Hah Pun!)*

"Come on, let me take you for a ride," Cody said, smiling cockily. "I can show you some really awesome sites, and more."

"Again, thanks for the offer," Caitlin smiled nervously, quickly bending down and slipping from his right arm block. "But again I'm going to have to pass."

Peter couldn't help but smile happily as Caitlin started to walk towards him. Unfortunately that happy smile quickly changed into an angry scowl.

Cody had suddenly moved his hands off of the wall, quickly used one of them to tightly grab Caitlin's wrist, making her drop her backpack to the floor and clench her teeth in pain.

"Let me go!" Caitlin demanded, clenching her free hand in pain.

"Nobody turns me down for a date," Cody growled. "especially not some newbie!"

That apparently was the last straw for Peter, because something in him suddenly just snapped.

Ignoring all the voices that were telling him to stop, Peter rushed in between them and used what little spider strength he could use to shove Cody, which loosened his grip on Caitlin's wrist enough that she was able to get free.

Cody stood there stunned and surprised only for a few seconds, and boy was he pissed!

Glairing at Cody, Peter stood protectively in front of Caitlin.

"Out of my way Parker!" Cody growled, his teeth showing off like a wild animal.

Unfazed, didn't even flinch, Peter just stood in front of Caitlin, still glaring at Cody.

"She said she wasn't interested!" Peter hissed.

Cody started to angrily walk towards them, but suddenly stopped when Mrs. Henderson walked out of her classroom, looking rather annoyed.

"Alright enough is enough you two!" Mrs. Henderson said sternly.

"Mr. Larson," Mrs. Henderson scolded, looking at Cody icily. "if you seriously don't want a suspension from the football team, I suggest you turn around and head to wherever you are going to spend your lunch period, right now!"

"Yes mam." Cody grumbled, turning around.

Cody shot both Peter and Caitlin a fiery hot look that told them that this was very far from being over before walking away.

Mrs. Henderson turned her stern attention back to Peter and Caitlin.

"Now Mr. Parker, explain to me what that fight was all about?!" Mrs. Henderson asked.

"Mrs. Henderson, Peter didn't start the fight at all," Caitlin said, quickly stepping beside Peter. "He was just protecting me."

After fully explaining that while she was looking at a poster for volleyball sign ups, Cody suddenly walked up to her and introduced himself, after turning down his first offer for a date, Cody used his arms to block any chance for her to walk away and that's when Peter showed up.

"Ah, now I understand." Mrs. Henderson nodded understanding.

"Well, Mr. Parker," Mrs. Henderson said, looking at Peter. "since the fight got started because another student need protecting, I'll let this one slide."

"Thank you Mrs. Henderson." Peter smiled, feeling really relieved.

"But," Mrs. Henderson paused. "if this ever happens again, I don't think you'll be so lucky next time."

"I promise it won't happen again." Peter said.

"I promise too." Caitlin said, picking up her backpack.

"Good," Mrs. Henderson said then smiled. "now get to the cafeteria.

"Yes mam." The two students said unison, before quickly walking away.

As she watched them walk away, Mrs. Henderson couldn't help but stare at her newest art student.

"_Could she be the one?!" _

With that thought in her head, the young art teacher turned and headed back into her classroom.

_**Well that's the end of that Ch, I've decided that I'm going to have a back to back between Caitlin and Peter. Also for this fanfic, I'm going to leave a question at the end of every chapter for you to answer, (if you want.) **_

_**Question: Do you think Peter and Caitlin will make a good couple? **_

_**Read and Review **_

_**Aquaprincess3 signing out ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Normal POV

Caitlin and Peter were walking down the hallway that lead to the cafeteria, when Caitlin suddenly stopped.

"Peter," she blushed. "I just want to thank you for saving me back there."

Peter stopped and gave her a smile.

"Don't mention it," Peter smiled then turned concerned. "by the way, how's your wrist?"

"A little sore," Caitlin answered, carefully rubbing the wrist that Cody grabbed. "but fine."

"I'm really sorry you had to go through that especially on your first day," Peter said, as they started walking again. "but I promise most of the people here aren't like Cody."

This time Caitlin waved him off.

"Peter, it's okay I believe you," Caitlin smiled. "Besides, Cody's not the first football jock I've seen act like a jerk."

Peter couldn't help but feel relieved.

"That's good," Peter smiled, as he opened the cafeteria door for her. "I-I mean that's good that you believe me not because you've seen a football jock act like a jerk."

"Why am I being so tongue tied?!" Peter thought to himself, as he watched Caitlin walk through the cafeteria door he was holding.

When she turned around and gave him a kind smile and a thanks, Peter couldn't help but blush a little.

"_Come on, get it together Parker, you just met her this morning, and plus she's totally new here, don't think she wants to be asked out on her first day." _

Peter quickly brought himself back to reality, and walked into the cafeteria.

* * *

When she saw how big and full the cafeteria was, Caitlin felt herself quickly become nervous and uneasy again.

"_Get it together Mason!" _

Even though she really wanted to, Caitlin knew using a calming spell right in the middle of a cafeteria would be just as reckless and dangerous as letting her wings out.

"Mom would totally kill me, if everybody saw me glowing and levitating in the air," Caitlin mentally sighed. "besides I promised her, this time no magic."

Caitlin was suddenly brought back to reality, as she heard Peter call her name.

"There you are," Peter said, as he caught up to her. "for a minute I thought I lost you."

"Sorry," Caitlin said apologetically.

"It's okay," Peter smiled. "hey why don't we go meet my friends."

"Okay." Caitlin smiled back.

Even though she felt extremely nervous, Caitlin followed Peter to a table that 7 people were sitting at.

"guys?" Peter asked politely.

With all of his friends looking up at him, Peter gestured for Caitlin to stand beside him.

"You guys," Peter smiled. "I'd like you to all meet our new transfer student; Caitlin Mason."

Caitlin just gave them a nervous smile and a small wave.

"Caitlin, I'd like to introduce you to my friends." Peter smiled.

"This is Harry," Peter said, pointing to a tall redheaded boy.

"Hey." Harry smiled.

"That's Mary-Jane," Peter said, pointing to a girl with darker red hair that was sitting next to Harry.

"Welcome to Midtown high." Mary-Jane smiled kindly.

"This is Luke," Peter said, pointing to the guy who looked to be the biggest one of the group.

"Sup." Luke said.

"That's Ava," Peter said, pointing to the girl with long brown hair.

Ava just gave a quick small wave, not bothering to look up from her algebra book.

"This is Danny," Peter said, pointing to the only blonde haired boy.

"Namaste." Danny bowed.

"and this is-" Peter started to say but was interrupted by Sam.

"Parker, I can do my own introduction thank you very much." he said.

Peter felt irritation, (maybe a little jealousy too.) wash over him as he watched Sam get up from his seat, bend down on one knee and take Caitlin's hand like a gentleman and kiss it.

"Sam Alexander." Sam smiled cockily.

Even though she felt her whole face start to turn tomato red, Caitlin couldn't help but giggle a little, that's when Peter grabbed Sam's hand taking it off of Caitlin's.

"Okay, that's enough for the introductions," Peter laughed nervously. "why don't we go get in line?"

"Oh, I brought my own lunch," Caitlin said, unzipping her backpack and pulling out a brown paper bag with her name on it. "my Mom's never trusted school cafeteria food."

"Smart mom." Mary-Jane muttered under her breath.

"Okay, then, I'll go get in line," Peter said, secretly feeling a little nervous leaving her with Sam. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." Caitlin smiled, before sitting down next to Sam.

With a small glare at Sam, Peter headed towards the cafeteria line.

"So Caitlin, where are you from?" Mary-Jane asked, feeling the reporter in her coming out.

"I'm from a small island town in Florida called River Falls." Caitlin answered, opening her lunch bag.

"I don't think I've heard of that town?" Mary-Jane said.

"That's not surprising at all," Caitlin giggled, taking out a turkey and ham sub. "It's a pretty small town, but it's got an amazing beach."

"I bet that beach isn't as amazing as you are." Sam smiled cockily. Caitlin blushed brightly, and the others just rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"So, what's brought you to Midtown high?" Mary-Jane asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Well, my mom who's originally from here, kinda got tired of the small town life, and decided to move us back here." Caitlin explained.

"That's cool." Mary-Jane said.

"Yeah it is," Caitlin said, "but don't get me wrong, I really miss River Falls."

Mary-Jane was just about to ask one more question, when Peter came back and sat down in between Caitlin and Sam.

After finishing her sandwich, Caitlin took a peak at what was inside her lunch bag. Caitlin found herself giving her forehead a mental face palm at what she saw.

Three cans of Dr. Pepper were sitting under a small plastic bag of carrots.

"_Ugh, she did it to me again!"_

Even though she knew her mother did it because she was worried about her and just really wanted her to make some friends, Caitlin couldn't help but feel a little pathetic.

"Well, might as well see if anybody want's one." she mentally sighed.

"Hey, I've got two extra soda's," Caitlin said, taking them out. "does anybody want one?"

"Sure, I'll take one." Mary-Jane said.

Caitlin quickly handed one to her.

"Thanks." Mary-Jane smiled.

Sam was just about to say "me too." but Peter quickly beat him to it.

"I'll take the last one." he smiled.

When their hands brushed against each other as she handed him the soda, both Caitlin and Peter felt a tingling shock, that had them both blushing.

"Thanks for the soda." Peter said, quickly turning back to his lunch.

"Your welcome." Caitlin said quickly, after doing the same.

The silence between them lasted until the bell for 4th period rang.

* * *

"Does anybody know where Mr. Rockford's world history class is?" Caitlin asked, as everybody was taking care of their trays.

"Hey, me and Ava have that class," Mary-Jane answered. "we can take you there."

"You guys wouldn't mind?" Caitlin asked.

"No, not at all," Mary-Jane smiled. "come on."

Peter couldn't help but grin happily as he watched Caitlin, Mary-Jane, and Ava head out of the cafeteria together, looking like they knew each other all their lives.

When they walked into world history, Mary-Jane lead Caitlin to Mr. Rockford's desk.

"Mr. Rockford?" Mary-Jane asked politely.

"Yes?" Mr. Rockford said, looking up from the papers he was grading.

"This is Caitlin, our new transfer student." Mary-Jane said.

Again all Caitlin gave was a small nervous smile.

"Ah, you're the student that principle Coulson sent me an email about." Mr. Rockford said.

Caitlin just nodded.

"Well Ms Mason, I look forward to see how well you do in my class." Mr. Rockford smiled.

Giving a nod and a smile, Mary-Jane and Caitlin walked over and sat down at the desk table where Ava was sitting at as the bell rang.

"I hope everybody had lot's of R&R this weekend," Mr. Rockford said, getting up from his seat. "because it's pop quiz time."

Everyone groaned and grumbled in protest as Mr. Rockford started passing out pop quiz papers.

When he came to the girl's table, Mr. Rockford only gave one to Mary-Jane and Ava, then went on to the next table.

"Hey, why didn't Mr. Rockford give me a pop quiz?" Caitlin whispered to Mary-Jane.

"Because he doesn't believe in unfairness." Mary-Jane whispered back.

Even she was totally relieved she didn't have to take a pop quiz she was completely unprepared for, Caitlin couldn't help but feel the real reason Mr. Rockford had skipped her wasn't because she was new, but because of her learning problems.

"Okay guys, you know the drill," Mr. Rockford said, after handing everyone a pop quiz. "10 minute time limit, then we start the lesson."

When Mr. Rockford sat back down at his desk, everybody started on their quiz.

As she watched everybody taking the quiz, Caitlin couldn't help but feel irritated.

"_Ugh, I'm tired of being pitied like some lost cause!" _

Quietly getting up from her seat, Caitlin walked up to the front of Mr. Rockford's desk.

"Yes is there something I can help you with Ms Mason?" Mr. Rockford said.

"Yes there is Mr. Rockford," Caitlin said quietly. "I'd like a pop quiz paper please?"

The expression on Mr. Rockford's face, told her that he was really surprised by her request, but he handed her a pop quiz paper.

"Thank you." Caitlin smiled.

When she quietly went back to her seat, Caitlin got out a pencil and took a look at the pop quiz question, which luckily were just 5 and multiple choice.

After spending two minutes looking over them, Caitlin started answering the questions.

_**Well that's the end of this Ch, hoped you all liked it, sorry if it's really confusing or slow. **_

_**Well Aquaprincess3 signing out ;) **_

_**Question: Do you think there should be a rivalry bet**_**ween Peter and Sam for Caitlin? **


End file.
